Open your Eyes
by Kristi-chan
Summary: Him and I, it's a lot like Romeo and Juilet. Two who loved, lost, and put their heads on the guillotine for one another. SoraxOC RoxasxOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: After many ideas, I have revised my original idea. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I own Kerana, Hikearu, and Ferya, and Xyrisk.

**Chapter 1: By Chance?**

It started out like any other day; Riku being crazy, Roxas was getting stuck in a tree, and Kairi scheming. But, someone had a more peaceful nature. Kairi's sister, Kerana. She and Sora had been the best of friends ever since they were three. She had lavender eyes, and silver hair, but she did hold a resemblance to Roxas for some reason. She didn't at all act like Kairi, but held similar interests. "Hey, why is Roxas in a tree again?" She asked Sora, as something glimmered in the corner of her eye. "What the?" She looked at the water, and saw a person. "That's a person!" She ran to the shore, to see that person, washed up on shore. Kerana bent on one knee, and put two fingers to her leg. "She's breathing, but looks like she's out cold." Sadly, Riku decided to be a perv . . . to their dismay.

"She's hot!" That gave him not one, not two, but three slaps in the face. Kairi, Namine, and Kerana, but Kerana used a baseball bat! The girl woke up, as everyone but Sora and Roxas walled away. Kerana looked at the Keyblade she held. It had countless intricate patterns. She broke her gaze from it, and stood up.

"Are you okay?" She asked, helping the girl up.

"I think I'm okay. By the way, my name's Ferya. Yours?" She didn't look suspicious, but the Keyblade made Kerana think, if only for a moment.

"I'm Kerana. The kid with the white hair is Riku, stay away from him. The blonde is Roxas, Sora's twin brother. The brown haired kid is Sora, he and I have been close friends since we were three." It was true; they had been friends for so long, and Riku was best kept away from. Kerana smiled, and walked near Sora.

Later, Kerana and Sora were talking about something, with Roxas spying through her window. The shade was down so he couldn't see anything, let alone hear anything. "Hey Sora, I've got an idea." She walked over to him, but Roxas could only see two shadows, one taller than the other by an inch. The taller was Kerana, but Roxas didn't know that. "Why don't we throw a welcoming party for her?" Sora liked the idea, but Kerana still had concealed plans.

"That's not a bad idea." Sora said to her, smiling. "Just, make sure Riku is not there." Sora had one heck of a point; Riku would be BAD. Kerana laughed, as she sat next to him.

"I'll remember that!" She smiled at him. She had been close to him for a long time, but didn't actually imagine of him as more than a friend.

The next day, Kerana and Sora had everything set for the party. Kerana was having it at her house, and was sure to blockade some of the rooms, like her room, and the closet. She made sure everything was in check. "Perfect." She looked at everything, and walked outside. She was wearing a camouflage miniskirt, and an Army shirt. She looked for Sora, and ran off. She ran into Sora, as he was walking to her house. "I was looking for you." She smiled.

Soon, the party was up, and everyone was having a good time. Kerana decided not to use her little plans after all, but she still enjoyed herself. Meanwhile, Kairi was practically interrogating Sora. "Hey, Sora. I've been meaning to ask you, what do you think of Kerana? I mean, you've been her best friend of ages." She did have a habit of doing that to him. Asking him question after question after question. Sora did answer though, quite honestly, at least that's what Kerana thought.

"What do you mean? She just my friend, that's it." Kairi believed him, but Hikearu, Kerana's twin sister, knew otherwise. "Why?" Sora began to take Kairi's habit of questioning, but this was for a completely different reason.

"It because Kairi likes you. It's that simple." Kerana wasn't known for having such a serious tone in her voice. Did she like Sora? Implausible, but possible, very possible, and maybe, not that unlikely. _She just wants to shatter someone's heart. Well, she's got some competition from someone, and I know precisely who. _"Whatever. It's not like I think of him as anything but a friend, anyways." Her tone of voice was insecure, and Sora knew that it was.

In the World that Never Was, Xemnas was plotting. "I sent her to salvage the Dusk Enchantress for me, but she has yet to report in. Where could she have gone to?" He asked himself. "Where is she? The Dusk Enchantress, the Ethereal Blade has also been stolen, as well as the Chaos Blade." He made it sound like the people were nothing but objects in a plan. "The Dusk Enchantress is very unstable at this point . . ."

Meanwhile, the welcoming party ended, with a party crasher, also known as Riku, but Kerana drove him out with her baseball bat. She began to clean up, when she noted that Sora had not left, but was standing near a tree. "Sora? Why are you still here?" _Is it because of what Kairi said? _"You don't have to stay, you know." She tried to hide the shakiness in her voice, but that barely worked.

"You okay? Your voice is a little shaky." Sora put his hand on her shoulder.

_How to tell him . . . This will be easy. _"Well . . . I . . ." She was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Dusk Enchantress." That voice was Xigbar. He appeared in front of Kerana. "We've been looking for you."

"I've told you this countless times, I abandoned that name when I abandoned the Organization with my sisters Hikearu and Xyrisk." Kerana held a sharp glare in her normally soft lavender eyes (really, she has one lavender eye and one scarlet eye). "I no longer go by the name of "Dusk Enchantress" I am purely 'Kerana'" Her sharp glare did not change, but Sora did note that her eyes became a little softer. "The Organization means nothing to me anymore." Organization? What is she talking about? "Organization XIII is just a name to me. I have no connection to it now." Kerana laughed in his face a little, and walked away, clearly this had an effect on her. Sora followed her, but she had returned to The World that Never Was.

When she had returned, she reported to Xemnas, and left to her quarters. All that remained was a black notebook she used to write in. She sat down, grabbed a pen, and wrote this:

_Sora and I, tell you the truth, was a lot like Romeo and Juliet. Two who loved, two who lost, two who went against all odds to be with one another. To risk it all, to put your head on the guillotine, for the one you care for the most, is what I wish to do. All I have done is watch life pass me by, but this time, I will make something big happen, even if it causes turmoil within. Sora, I will find you!_

"Kerana, where is the other one?" Xemnas was talking about someone specific. "The Eternal Mistress is not with you? Surely she brought you here." The Eternal mistress was the one with the most power, but Kerana was still next in line for the rank of "Leader"

"I brought myself here. You never sent the Eternal Mistress for me. Why did you bring me back, anyways?" Kerana held a soft set spiny glare at him.

"You are unstable as a Nobody. You may become uncontrollable."

"And how do you suppose on fixing that?" Kerana then left again.

A protracted three days passed, and Kerana looked weaker as each day passed. Not only that, but she wrote more and more as the days feverishly passed. Her words became writings, and her thoughts became those on paper. She then heard a loud noise, and a familiar voice, no matter how far away it seemed, she would look for it. At first she was captivated by it, but soon, she realized that it was an illusion. Until one day . . .

A/N: Yeah, I just had to leave it in a cliffhanger. I've been working on this for two days.


	2. Romeo and Juliet

A/N: Well, Chapter 2 is done! PS: I underlined quite an important word.

**Chapter 2: Romeo and Juliet**

"Kerana?" A familiar voice called out. She knew who it was.

"You have come for me?" _I am not worth anything. I am inhuman. I am a human. What am I?_ She paced the long halls for an endless amount of time. "I see . . ." She searched the corridors for that voice. Unfound, the voice washed out. She returned to her quarters, and wrote in her notebook.

_Romeo and Juliet? No, this is not Romeo and Juliet; this is our own legend, in our language. Ripped away from each other, thy heart crumbles. Held by a common tie, thy heart strengthens. I shall put my head out for you. Sora, I will not give up!_

Xemnas found the notebook. He read through the pages, and laughed. "This just shows how unstable she is. Still caring for him?" The parchment was ripped from his grasp.

"What are you doing, looking at my writings?" Kerana held the notebook in her hand. "I do not care if you are my father, I will kill you by my hand!" She held her spiny glare fiercely, and left the room.

"Xemnas, you have to bear in mind, that though she is unstable, she is still young. Keeping her like this will only make things worse!" The voice was Terana, his wife, and Kerana's mother. "You must understand this. She is nothing like you and I. We are not in control over her. You must realize that she is not your marionette!" Terana said, as she left as well.

"Kerana?" That familiar voice called again. This time, it was real. But, Kerana had heard it enough to believe that the real one was still a phantasm. "Is she even here?" That voice she heard so many times before never said that, it would just call her name, and wash away.

"Who is there?" she called out. "Who are you?" She knew who it was, but she thought she was not worth shedding blood over, since she was, who she was.

"You remember me, don't you?" The voice said. Kerana looked around her, but she could not see anyone. She drew her Key-Blade, the Eternal Blade, the very one that was stolen when she left.

"Who are you?" She asked again, unconsciously pointing her blade at the voice. "Tell me who you are, or I will make certain you, by no means, have a word again!" She moved forward, only to see who the voice was. She immediately stopped moving. She felt like something was forcefully moving her body, but she was not sure.

"Dance for me, my marionette!" A demonic voice cried. "Dance the dance of death for him!" She moved her fingers, and Kerana's body moved with the movements and mantra.

"You . . . must . . . leave . . ." Kerana said, attempting to break the invocation.

"That's it, my child. Dance for me." The demonic voice moved her fingers again, chanting an ancient dialect. Kerana pointed the Blade at the fist voice she heard. She was shaky, and, in one swift motion, closed her eyes, pointed the Blade at herself, and stabbed herself. She saved him, not even knowing who he was. The Enchantress fell into his arms, and she remembered who he was.

"I know who you are. You're . . ."

To Be Continued

A/N: Yeah, I just love cliffhangers!


End file.
